spring meeting
by mondorflesbains
Summary: ― BTS. Kedua insan menutup kelopak netra, merasakan indahnya musim semi. [kookga, sugar-cookie]
Seorang pemuda mungil dengan kemeja biru-putih bergaris dan celana hitam panjang, rambut mint pendeknya yang mempermanis penampilannya membuka topi sambil tersenyum senang, mata sipit miliknya sampai nyaris tertutup, salah satu kebiasaan dirinya. Lumayan baik, bukan, "Ah, musim semi sudah mau berakhir, ya..."

Tangannya ia tadahkan pada langit, membiarkan orang yang berlalu lalang terkadang memperhatikannya, "Kau akan menghilang sebentar lagi, bukan..." gumamnya sambil tersenyum sedih. Bunga adalah salah satu hal kesukaan Min Yoongi. Jujur, ia tak punya terlalu banyak hal yang ia sukai. Lagipula agak sulit menyukai sesuatu, baginya.

Jangan tanya kenapa. Yoongi berusaha mendengarkan pembicaraan orang disekitarnya, "Ah, ada kafe disekitar sana. Tak salah bukan kalau aku mampir sambil menunggu kereta malam nanti?"

* * *

Di suatu kafe, seorang pemuda berambut coklat pendek dengan tataan rambut simpel yang agak teracak dengan jaketnya yang berwarna merah gelap ditambah sepatu _boots_ yang cukup tinggi menyesap minuman pesanannya, cocok sekali dengan cuaca musim semi yang masih benuansa sedikit dingin.

Ah, disayangkan sudah akan beralih. Ia menengok keluar melalui dinding kaca berembun di kafe itu, "Hm, kelopak bunga berjatuhan... Indah." ujar Jungkook sambil tersenyum tenang.

Ya, Jeon Jungkook. Sosok tersebut terus memandangi bunga itu sampai ada yang memanggil namanya. Ia menengok. Jungkook mengenalnya.

Kebetulan macam apa ini? Yoongi maupun Jungkook, keduanya juga tidak tahu.

"Yoongi-hyung...?" Sebenarnya itu tak bisa disebut memanggil atau bertanya, entahlah. Itu bukan hal yang penting sekarang, benar? "Ah..." Yoongi dapat merasakan nada suara Jungkook yang sedikit terkejut karena adanya eksistensi Yoongi yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.

Seiring Yoongi yang masih termenung dengan pikirannya seorang diri, Jungkook balas menyapa balik lelaki yang dahulu pernah hidup seatap dengannya itu, "Un, Yoongi-hyung, selamat sore..." Sembari berkata-kata, sebuah gestur kecil berupa tundukan Jungkook beri sebagai sapaan.

Yoongi belum berkata-kata, senyum sedikit luntur dari wajahnya meski belum hilang, senyum yang agak sedih, mungkin, "Uh... itu..." Yoongi berusaha menampilkan ekspresi yang senang karena dapat bertemu dengan Jungkook, lagi. Agar tidak terpancar kegugupan atau kesedihan.

"M-Maaf menganggu... Jungkook-ah..." Dan entah mengapa jutstru kata-kata itu yang terucap dari bibir merah muda tipisnya. Salah langkah, Yoongi yakin ia hanya membuat suasana di kafe ini semakin kikuk. Diam-diam ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook menatap Yoongi, menyembunyikan juga hal lain dengan senyuman tenang. Bisa dibilang ia lebih ahli dalam hal tersebut dibandingkan dengan kenalannya yang satu ini. Atau- mantan sahabatnya? Haha. Mungkin lebih?

"Tidak, kok, tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu, Ini kebetulan yang menyenangkan," Jungkook bersumpah tidak ada niat untuk sarkastik dalam kalimatnya. Ia bersungguh-sungguh. Begitulah ucapnya, diikuti senyum lain.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yoongi ragu, sambil tertawa basi. "Syukurlah..."

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia menunjuk kursi lain di seberangnya, tepatnya disebelah Yoongi, dengan jari di tangannya yang tak memegang gelas, "Mau duduk?" tawarnya sambil menatap Yoongi santai.

Kini yang mengangguk tanda mengiyakan, ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dengan tidak pasti pada kursi diseberang Jungkook, lalu mendudukkan dirinya disana, "Terimakasih, Jungkook-ah," Pemuda bersurai mint itu masih merasa ada hal yang tidak beres. Karena memang begitu.

Jungkook menumpukan siku kirinya diatas meja lalu menopang kepalanya dengan tangan, "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu semenjak hari itu," Ya, hari itu. "Apa saja yang terjadi setelah kau memutuskan pergi?"

Jungkook bertanya untuk membuka percakapan. Pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya berharap cemas bahwa ia tidak menyinggung Yoongi, atau lebih parahnya membongkar topeng 'bahagia' yang telah mereka pasang dihadapan masing-masing.

Yoongi menunduk sedikit, lalu tersenyum miris, "Hari itu, ya... Haha..." Tawa paksa ia keluarkan, berusaha mencairkan keadaan- entah berhasil atau tidak, "Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu, Jungkook-ah?"

"Oh, aku?" Jungkook menyesap kopinya terlebih dahulu, "Aku sangat baik, atau mungkin tidak, pft. Begitulah..." ucapnya sambil menghela napas, "Yoongi-hyung, kenapa kau pergi...?"

Napas Yoongi tercekat. Pertanyaan ini, pertanyaan ini dapat membuatnya langsung terpaku, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang langsung menegang, "Yoongi-hyung...?" panggil sosok lain yang kini ada di dekatnya, "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Jungkook-ah..." Yoongi menunduk, mulai mengeluarkan suara, "Alasan aku pergi... aku sudah tidak ingin mengangggumu lagi," katanya pelan, namun tentu Jungkook masih bisa mendengarnya.

Jungkook langsung bangkit berdiri, "Apa-? Menganggu apa? Apa kau tahu betapa gilanya aku tanpa kau berada di dekatku setiap hari lagi, hyung?!" Yoongi bergetar mendengar seruan lelaki yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya itu.

Dan Jungkook, entah kenapa tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Entah kenapa, entah kenapa. Rasanya seperti amarah langsung tersulut dalam dirinya. Sadarkah Yoongi betapa sulitnya Jungkook melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa Yoongi? Yoongi selalu ada bersama Jungkook, dan tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja. "Ini sulit untukku,Yoongi-hyung..."

"Hyung, kembali-" Namun pemuda yang sedari tadi meremas topinya karena menahan tangis itu menyela, "Jungkook-ah."

"Tidak bisakah kau lihat?" Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, terlihat dua manik mata berwarna abu-abu gelap, "Aku buta. Kau tahu itu sejak kita berkenalan. Aku selalu menganggu hidupmu dengan ini, bukan?'

Yoongi tertawa miris, "Jungkook-ah. Kau ini tampan, kau normal, kau punya segalanya. Aku tidak bisa selalu berada di dekatmu, menobatkan diri sebagai sahabatmu, padahal aku hanya seorang laki-laki cacat yang awalnya tak sengaja bertemu denganmu!"

Jungkook membeku, Yoongi mulai menangis, "Aku mohon... a-aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu malu... aku ingin kau bahagia layaknya orang normal lainnya, bukannya menghabiskan tiap detik membosankan denganku..."

Jungkook tidak dapat menjawab, yang lebih tua melanjutkan, "Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajahmu, Jungkook! Tidak, bahkan wajahku sendiri, aku tidak tahu, aku ingin tahu, tapi tidak bisa..." lirihnya.

Yoongi masih terus berbicara, tanpa sadar Jungkook melangkahkan kaki pada tempat Yoongi berada, "Aku pun malu pada diriku, Jungkook-ah! Aku juga malu pada semua-" Kalimat yang dikeluarkan Yoongi terhenti.

Jungkook mendekapnya erat.

"Jungkook-ah..?" Semakin erat, Yoongi mendaratkan tangannya pada bahu Jungkook dengan pelan, "Jungkook-ah...? H-Hei.." Pemuda berjaket merah itu menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu sempit Yoongi.

"Aku tidak peduli, kau buta, kau bisa melihat, kau normal, ataupun tidak, aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Sungguh." ujar Jungkook cepat, tepat di telinga Yoongi. "Yang kutahu adalah, kau adalah Yoongi,"

Yoongi terdiam, "A-Apa... maksudmu? Hei, kau sedang bercanda-'

"Tidak, kau adalah Yoongi-hyung. Kau orang yang paling kusayangi," Jungkook memeluk Yoongi erat, "Aku menyayangimu sama seperti diriku sendiri. Aku membutuhkanmu, karena kau adalah Yoongi-hyung."

"Karena itu, tolong jangan pergi Yoongi-hyung..." Jungkook tersenyum penuh rasa, "Aku butuh kau untuk mewarnai hari-hariku. Bukankah _sugar_ dan _cookies_ selalu cocok bersama?"

Detik itu juga, Yoongi sadar, air mata yang kini mengalir pada wajahnya yang melukiskan senyuman adalah air mata yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Berlahan ia tertawa kecil, mengangguk.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Jungkook-ah,"

* * *

 _End_


End file.
